


wrong in the dark

by Martynax



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masaż, Rimming
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	wrong in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wrong in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464632) by [sarcasticfluentry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry). 



— Dobra wiadomość: wiem, gdzie znajduje się księga. Zła wiadomość: ma ją Camille. Rafael przetrzymuje ją w piwnicach hotelu DuMort.   
Usłyszenie, jak Magnus wypowiada imię Camille, wysyła impuls zazdrości przez ciało Aleca. Na _Anioła_ , czuł w tym dniu więcej emocji, niż przez ostatnie osiemnaście lat swojego życia.   
Nim Magnus może kontynuować przemowę, a Alec zrobić coś tak głupiego, jak ponowne pocałowanie go, w pomieszczeniu słychać trzeszczący hałas, po czym magicznie wzmocniony głos jego matki roznosi się po budynku.   
— Wszyscy na terenie Instytutu powinni natychmiast zjawić się w głównym hallu. — Brzmi grobowo; żołądek Aleca zaciska się. Co mogło się wydarzyć? — Od tej chwili Nowojorski Instytut jest zamknięty. Nikt nie wchodzi, ani nie wychodzi. Powtarzam, wszyscy mają zgłosić się do głównego hallu.   
— Co się dzieje? — pyta od razu Clary.   
To, że Alec nie odpowiada nic chamskiego, jest tylko potwierdzeniem jego dobrego humoru. Zamiast tego przybliża się do Magnusa i czeka, aż Jace spokojnie powie:   
— Wygląda na to, że musimy tam iść i się przekonać.   
We czwórkę kierują się do głównego hallu. Alec ciągle spogląda na Magnusa, ponieważ — cholera, ponieważ teraz pozwala sobie naprawdę na niego _spojrzeć_. I cały czas znajduje nowe szczegóły, które go przyciągają.   
Jak _usta_ mężczyzny. Alec dotyka swoich własnych — czuje się lekko i głupio, gdy przypomina sobie moment, gdy ich wargi pierwszy raz się zetknęły.   
— Alec, uważaj — mówi nagle Jace, wyrywając go z zamyślenia i Alec uświadamia sobie, że deptał po piętach swojego parabatai i do tego wszystkiego właśnie na niego wszedł.   
Magnus posyła mu promienny uśmiech, i układa dłoń w dole jego pleców. Nawet przez smoking dotyk sprawa, że ciało Aleca płonie.   
— W porządku, przyjaciele. Biorę za niego odpowiedzialność.   
Jace prycha, ale brzmi na zadowolonego, więc Alec nie czuje się winny.   
Nawet jeśli wie, żepowinien martwić się sprawą Instytutu, to i tak praktycznie frunie w stronę głównego hallu, przyciskając się blisko Magnusa i rozkoszując się jego dotykiem.   
W hallu prawie wszyscy mają na sobie uroczyste stroje ze ślubu — umysł Aleca jest gotowy go zbesztać, praktycznie słyszy głos swojej matki: _”Zorganizowałeś swój własny ślub i zaprosiłeś mnóstwo ważnych osób, a potem odstawiłeś wielkie przedstawienie, sprowadzając na rodzinę jeszcze wielki wstyd_ …” — ale wtedy widzi Lydię, siedzącą na boku w normalnych ciuchach; popija wodę, gdy lekarz zakłada jej opatrunek na czoło.   
Alec odsuwa się od swojej grupki i biegnie do niej, czując przemożny wstyd oraz poczucie winy.   
— Lydio, co się stało?   
Lydia wzdycha ze zmęczeniem, a jej dolna warga drży. Matka Aleca pociera jej plecy.   
— Ktoś… zaatakował mnie, gdy szykowałam się do… wyjazdu.   
— _Wyjazdu_? — powtarza głupio Alec.   
— Na litość, Alec, nie spodziewałeś się chyba, że _zostanie_ tutaj po tym, czego dokonałeś przed jej wszystkimi współpracownikami? — syczy Maryse. Alec czuje się okropnie, jakby ktoś zanurzył go w lodowatej wodzie. — Przechodząc do rzeczy: gdy szykowała się do wyjazdu do Idris, ktoś ją zaatakował. Dokładnie w momencie, w którym wyjęła Kielich Anioła ze skrytki.   
Alec sapie.   
— Nie byłam wystarczająco silna — mówi Lydia, brzmiąc na załamaną.   
— Lydio, to nie twoja wina — zaprzecza natychmiast Alec. — Mamo… Magnus może założyć magiczną barierę. Możliwe, że złodziej wciąż jest w Instytucie.   
Maryse nadyma usta.   
— Tak, jestem pewna, że Czarownik jest bardzo utalentowany.   
— To solidny plan — wcina się Lydia, gdy Alec gapi się na matkę. — Mówienie, że Instytut jest zamknięty, a założenie prawdziwej bariery to dwie różne rzeczy. Ktokolwiek zabrał Kielich, nie zamierza słuchać grzecznych próśb.   
— Oczywiście, jeśli ten Podziemny nie _współpracuje_ z tym kimś — mówi Maryse.   
Alec wbija paznokcie w skórę dłoni, żeby powstrzymać się przed warknięciem. Od dziecka uczył się, jak panować nad swoimi emocjami i ich wyrażaniem, więc teraz, kiedy zasmakował wolności pod tym względem, ma coraz większe problemy z gryzieniem się w język.   
— Magnus był ze mną od ślubu, nie mógłby…   
— _Proszę_ , Alec, powiedz nam więcej o tym, jak…   
— Chodzi mi o to, że możemy mu ufać — przerwał jej Alec przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Przyrzekam.   
Matka gapi się na niego.  
— Najpierw twoja siostra, a teraz ty. Jestem tobą rozczarowana, Alec.   
Łowca spogląda w dół, przełykając łzy złości, które próbują wyrwać się na wolność. Nawet _wiedząc_ , że zrobił wszystko to, co najlepsze dla niego, że w końcu uszczęśliwił _siebie_ , i tak nie potrafi powstrzymać fali wstydu na słowa swojej matki.   
— Maryse — mówi Lydia. — Magnus Bane świadczył usługi dla Instytutu przez ostatnich kilka tygodni i pomógł wzmocnić naszą ochronę, gdy dostał się tu Wyklęty. Myślę, że naprawdę mógłby nam się teraz przydać.   
— I każda sekunda, którą tracimy na dyskusję, zwiększa szansę, że Kielich dostanie się w ręce Valentine’a — dodaje gardłowo Alec, wciąż wlepiając wzrok w podłogę.   
Po kilku chwilach ciszy, podczas których Alec stara się desperacko nie rozpłakać, jego matka wreszcie się zgadza. Alec odwraca się i kieruje się do Magnusa tak szybko, jakby gonił go demon; Maryse zaczyna wydawać rozkazy i wyjaśniać innym, co się wydarzyło.   
— Musisz… mógłbyś sprawić, że nikt nie dostanie się, ani nie wydostanie z Instytutu? — pyta Alec Magnusa, mrugając, żeby odpędzić łzy. — Ktoś zaatakował Lydię i zabrał Kielich, ale są małe szanse, że nadal jest tutaj.   
Najwyraźniej nie musi się powtarzać — Magnus wygląda na wystraszonego na samą myśl, że Kielich dostanie się w złe ręce. Łapie Aleca za nadgarstek i ciągnie go w dół korytarza.   
— Z Lydią wszystko w porządku? — To pierwsze, o co Czarownik pyta.   
Alec uśmiecha się odrobinę wbrew sobie. Wie, że Magnus stara się zgrywać lepszego i bezstronnego przez większość czasu — i nawet część ludzi to kupuje, ponieważ mimo wszystko jest nieśmiertelny — ale Alec wie lepiej. Głęboko w środku Magnus przejmuje się ludźmi, których zna, dużo bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek sam by przyznał.   
— Myślę, że tak — odpowiada wreszcie. — Ktokolwiek ją napadł, chciał tylko dostać Kielich.   
Magnus potakuje.   
— Wiesz, po tym dniu jedyne, czego chcę, to przenieść nas obu do mojego mieszkania…   
— I tak nadwyrężyliśmy już nerwy mojej matki, proszę — błaga Alec. — Myślę, że mówiła coś o ustawieniu łóżek w głównym hallu, ale ty możesz przespać się ze mną.   
Magnus unosi brew.   
— W moim pokoju — wyjaśnia szybko Alec, czując gorąco na policzkach, gdy jego wzrok znów kieruje się do warg mężczyzny.   
— Oczywiście — zgadza się Magnus. Jego usta układają się w uśmiech, a gardło Aleca nagle dziwnie wysycha.   
Czarownik odgania go od siebie, po czym zaczyna wykonywać ekstremalnie skomplikowane rytuały, które wyglądają na wykańczające. Niebieskie, podobne do run kształty pojawiają się w powietrzu, nim powoli znikają; kolejno i kolejno. Alec obserwuje to ze spoconymi dłońmi i zastanawia się, jak można czuć się podnieconym przez pokaz magii.   
To jest ogólnie dziwne — Alec czuje się podenerwowany i roztrzęsiony przy Magnusie, mimo tego, że Czarownik dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ten rodzaj miłości jest dla niego całkowicie nowym terytorium i nie ma pojęcia, co on, do diabła, robi.   
— Może powinieneś zrobić małą przerwę — proponuje cicho, gdy Magnus cofa się i opiera o ścianę, wyglądając blado.   
— Już skończyłem — mówi Magnus z małym uśmiechem; odsuwa grzywkę z twarzy. — Po prostu… pomyślałem, że byłoby łatwiej, gdyby pomagał mi Ragnor. To głupstwo.   
Jego głos załamuje się na imieniu Ragnora i Alec sobie przypomina. _Cholera_ , nie napomknął nawet słowa o tym, czego dowiedział się od Jace’a o wizycie w domu Ragnora Fell, która poszła bardzo, bardzo źle. Alec nie zaoferował Magnusowi żadnego pocieszenia. Tak właściwie to robił coś przeciwnego, aż do chwili, gdy całował się z nim przez jakieś pół minuty przed swoimi współpracownikami.   
— Magnus — mówi szybko, podchodząc do niego i kładąc niepewnie rękę na jego ramieniu. — Jace powiedział mi, co się wydarzyło i ja… jeśli jest coś, czego potrzebujesz, albo coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić. Jest mi tak przykro…   
Brwi Czarownika marszczą się i przez chwilę Alec boi się, że powiedział coś nie tak, ponieważ Magnus wygląda na _zdezorientowanego_. Ale wtedy mężczyzna zbliża się i układa głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, wdychając drżąco powietrze i wydychając je.   
Łowca boi się ruszyć i oddychać. Włosy Magnusa pachną i wyglądają tak cudownie, że chce przeczesywać je palcami, ale to niezbyt pocieszający gest dla kogoś w żałobie, prawda?   
Po zaledwie kilku sekundach Magnus bierze kolejny, głęboki oddech i prostuje się; jego oczy błyszczą. Pojedyncza łza spływa w dół jego policzka i Alec zgarnia ją kciukiem, nawet o tym nie myśląc. Jakby to miało jakoś pomóc.   
— Polubiłby cię — mówi zachrypniętym głosem Czarownik; odchrząkuje. — No, być może wtedy, gdy już by się do ciebie przyzwyczaił?   
Alec parska na to śmiechem i kąciki ust Magnusa unoszą się do góry.   
— Nie, jeśli dowiedziałby się o tym, że zamierzam wziąć ślub.   
Tym razem to Magnus się śmieje, mimo tego, że brzmi odrobinę, jakby się dusił.   
— Nie mogę zaprzeczyć.   
Spogląda za ramię Aleca z małym uśmiechem; Alec odwraca się, ale nikogo tam nie ma.   
— W każdym razie najlepsze, co możesz dla mnie zrobić, to uśmiechać się jak najwięcej przez najbliższe dwadzieścia cztery godziny — informuje go Magnus, poprawiając mu muszkę i spoglądając na Aleca spod długich, posklejanych od łez rzęs. — Twoje szczęście jest zaraźliwe.   
— Mogę… Mogę to zrobić — mówi szybko Alec. Czuje, że zaczyna się uśmiechać tylko od patrzenia w oczy drugiemu mężczyźnie. A potem na jego usta. Och, jego usta. — Tak, mogę to zrobić. Zdecydowanie. Czy ty… um, mówiłeś, że już skończyłeś? Z zaklęciami ochronnymi?   
Magnus odsuwa się, odchrząkując kolejny raz i poruszając ramionami.   
— Tak. Nikt nie powinien być w stanie się tu dostać; fizycznie, czy w jakikolwiek inny sposób.   
— Jasne, pytałem, ponieważ teraz mogę iść powiedzieć mamie — mamrocze Alec. — A potem możemy, eee.   
Magnus posyła mu uśmieszek.   
— Bądź co bądź, to twoja noc poślubna.   
Zaskoczony Alec zasysa oddech i wciąga odrobinę śliny, dławiąc się — zaczyna przez to kaszleć na środku korytarza; cofa się i macha ręką w geście, który ma oznaczać, że idzie do swojej mamy. Ucieka z płonącą twarzą, gdy Magnus przygląda mu się z samozadowoleniem.   
W głównym hallu Jace i Izzy rozmawiają przyciszonymi głosami z Clary i Simonem, a jego rodzice prowadzą konwersację z czterema różnymi doradcami na raz. Alec podchodzi ostrożnie i czeka, aż Hodge wypowie swoją kwestię o przepytaniu wszystkich, którzy nie są mieszkańcami Instytutu, nim grzecznie się wcina, żeby poinformować o skończonej pracy Magnusa.   
— Dobrze to słyszeć — mówi Maryse; w jej głosie jest dużo mniej złości, niż wcześniej. Teraz brzmi po prostu na zmęczoną. — Powinieneś iść się przespać, Alec, i upewnij się, że zamkniesz drzwi od sypialni. Nie podoba mi się myśl, że moje dzieci będą się szwendać po Instytucie, kiedy mamy tu zdrajcę. Tak właściwie, to tyczy się to was wszystkich. — Wskazuje na grupę młodych Łowców i wszyscy, nawet wampir, zbliżają się powoli. — Chcę, żebyście udali się do swoich pokoi i tam zostali.   
— Mamo… — zaczyna Izzy.   
— To nie podlega negocjacjom — mówi Maryse. — Tam będziecie najbezpieczniejsi.   
— Powinniśmy pomagać — nalega Jace. Alec, mimo tego, że jest emocjonalnie i fizycznie wykończony, musi się z nim zgodzić. — Daj spokój, Kielich zaginął i jest tyle pracy do zrobienia…   
— Jako szef Instytutu zgadzam się z tym, ale jestem jeszcze waszą matką. — Maryse wzdycha, łapiąc się za podstawę nosa. — Może nie jestem zadowolona z niektórych z was, ale wasza trójka wciąż jest moimi dziećmi. Wywołalibyście wojnę za złamanie Porozumienia, jeśli coś by wam się tutaj stało, a _ty_ zawsze sprowadzasz na siebie kłopoty, gdziekolwiek byś nie poszła.   
— Hej! — protestuje Clary.   
Alec ukrywa swój śmiech za kichnięciem.   
— Isabelle, masz się zająć Clarissą przez tę noc. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak… — Maryse pozostawia groźbę niewypowiedzianą, ale ta i tak jest wystarczająco jasna.   
Izzy przełyka ślinę.   
— Jasne. — Spogląda na Clary błagającym wzrokiem.   
— A teraz idźcie, wszyscy. Dam wam znać, jeśli coś się zmieni.   
Maryse wygania ich, więc odchodzą na bok grupą; Alec natychmiast kieruje się do Magusa, gdy znajdują się na korytarzu.   
— Więc szukamy kreta sami, co nie? — pyta Clary. — Założę się, że wciąż gdzieś tu jeszcze jest.   
— Nie. — Izzy i Alec odzywają się w tym samym czasie, ale Alec dodaje jeszcze: — Absolutnie nie.   
— Co dokładnie się dzieje? — pyta Magnus.   
— Mama chce, żebyśmy zamknęli się w pokojach i nic nie robili — odpowiada Jace.   
Magnus unosi brew i posyła mały uśmieszek w kierunku Aleca.   
Kiedy Alec jest zajęty spalaniem się od środka, Izzy mówi:   
— To ja za was odpowiem, jeśli zrobicie coś głupiego. Dlatego choć raz zróbmy to, co każe mama. Jest tutaj mnóstwo potężnych ludzi, którzy mogą pomóc.   
— Tak i jeden z nich jest _zdrajcą_ — mówi Jace.   
— Wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam, ale gdzie niby mam spać, jeśli wszyscy tu utknęliśmy? — pyta Simon.   
— Zamknij się — odpowiadają mu Alec z Jace’em.   
Simon wzdycha i mamrocze coś o tęsknocie za swoim stworzycielem.   
— Słuchajcie, nikt z nas wczoraj za bardzo się nie wyspał, więc na nic się jutro nie przydamy, jeśli dzisiaj też się nie położymy — wytyka Alec. — Możemy zacząć jutro od nowa _i_ nie rozzłościć przy tym rodziców bardziej, niż już to zrobiliśmy.   
— Hej, to ja jestem teraz tym złotym dzieckiem — śmieje się Jace. — Myślałem, że to Izzy będzie przez jakiś czas mieć przechlapane, ale, _cholera_ , Alec, zdecydowanie ją przebiłeś.   
Alec gapi się na niego, ale grymas szybko przeradza się w uśmiech, nim może to powstrzymać; Magnus chichocze cicho.   
— Mogę przynajmniej sprawdzić, czy z moją mamą wszystko w porządku, nim pójdę do łóżka? — pyta Clary.   
— To dobry pomysł — zgadza się Magnus. — Pójdę z tobą i rzucę kilka czarów ochronnych. Oczywiście, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko towarzystwu.   
— Och, zdecydowanie nie! — Clary się uśmiecha. — Później pójdę prosto do swojego pokoju, Isabelle, obiecuję.   
— Mam nadzieję — prycha Izzy.   
Gdy grupa zaczyna się rozdzielać, Alec łapie Magnusa za łokieć.   
— Um… potem, jeśli chcesz…   
— Pokażę mu, gdzie jest twój pokój, Alec, nie martw się. — Clary uśmiecha się, odciągając Magnusa. Czarownik pozwala jej na to, rzucając rozbawione spojrzenie na Aleca.   
_Niegrzeczne_.   
— Przeniesiesz go przez próg? — pyta Jace.   
— Zamknij się.   
— Taa, no to już wiem, gdzie dziś _nie_ śpię — odzywa się Simon. — Jesteście naprawdę piękni, a wasza miłość inspirująca, ale…   
— Naprawdę nienawidzę was wszystkich — warczy Alec i odchodzi w dół korytarza, nim ktoś może dostrzec jego wielki uśmiech. 

xxx

Alec bierze szybki prysznic, kiedy znajduje się w swoim pokoju, szczęśliwy, że może zdjąć smoking i zmyć siebie pozostałości tego dnia. Wyciera się i zakłada jakieś bokserki oraz podkoszulkę, nim przechodzi do sypialni; jego skóra wciąż paruje z gorąca.   
— Czy naprawdę cała twoja garderoba jest czarna?   
Alec podskakuje odrobinę, nawet jeśli rozpoznaje głos Magnusa. Czarownik naprawdę potrafi się zakradać.   
— Co?   
— Myślałem, że twój domowy strój i bielizna będą mniej nudne, niż codzienny ubiór, ale widzę, że się myliłem — dokucza mu Magnus z błyskiem w oku.   
— Czarny to mój kolor — wyjaśnia Alec.   
— Mmm, nie mogę się nie zgodzić — mruczy mężczyzna, przesuwając spojrzeniem wzdłuż jego całego ciała.  
Alec czuje, że mrowi go skóra w każdym miejscu, na które spogląda Magnus.   
— Czy ty… Um, przyniosłeś coś do spania?   
— Nie myślałem o spakowaniu torby z ciuchami na zmianę, kiedy tworzyłem portal do Instytutu, aby przerwać twój ślub. — Alec śmieje się i Magnus dodaje: — Ale zawsze mogę coś przyzwać z domu.   
Alec zastanawia się, jak wygląda piżama Czarownika, jakie egzotyczne wzorki się na niej znajdują. Jest podekscytowany, żeby się dowiedzieć.   
Magnus wciąga powietrze przez nos i zamyka oczy; energia pulsuje między jego dłońmi. Po kilku sekundach jego brwi się marszczą, a on sam przestaje.   
— Co się dzieje? — pyta Alec.   
— Cóż, przynajmniej wiem, że bariera ochronna działa — mówi sucho Magnus. — Wygląda na to, że nie mogę przywołać niczego spoza Instytutu. — Spogląda na Łowcę i szczerzy się. — Wiesz, chciałem przyzwać dodatkowy materac, ale wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli dzielić łóżko. I twoją depresyjną garderobę.   
— Moja garderoba nie jest depresyjna! — mamrocze Alec, starając się nie myśleć o tej drugiej części zdania Magnusa.   
Czarownik unosi brew i zaczyna odpinać marynarkę. Gardło Aleca wysycha i ten szybko spogląda w bok, szukając czegoś do zrobienia, żeby nie gapić się na to, jak Magnus się rozbiera. Łapie swoją stele i zaczyna rysować na drzwiach runy.   
Odsuwa się o krok po jakiś trzydziestu sekundach i podziwia swoją pracę.   
— Dobry pomysł.   
Alec podskakuje odrobinę, ponieważ głos Magnusa dochodzi z bardzo bliska; odwraca się i przełyka głośno, gdy dostrzega, że mężczyzna stoi z rozpiętą koszulą. Nie może powstrzymać tego, że przesuwa wzrokiem po złotej skórze.   
— Przypuszczam, że sam mógłbym wykonać kilka czarów, aby bardziej ochronić pokój — oferuje Magnus, z nutą podniecenia w głosie. — Praktycznie nie do sforsowania. Tylko my dwaj w naszym małym świecie.   
Alec przesuwa dłonią przez włosy, starając się uspokoić swoje podekscytowane serce. Kąciki ust Magnusa unoszą się i na _Anioła_ , Alec nie może przestać gapić się na jego _usta_.  
Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Łowca zbliża się do niego i znów zaczynają się całować, powoli i słodko. Coś w Magnusie ciągle sprawia, że Alec czuje się niepewnie, ale teraz zbiera się w sobie i ujmuje twarz mężczyzny w dłonie, gdy ich usta przesuwają się razem. Pozwala się popchnąć, dopóki nie uderza plecami o drzwi, rozproszony przez miękkie usta Magnusa.   
Magnus przechyla głowę i przysuwa się bliżej, szturchając językiem jego usta, gdy Alec sapie przy nim cicho.   
— Magnus…   
Czarownik skubie zębami jego dolną wargę, nim odsuwa się i uśmiecha.   
— Alexandrze.   
Alec muska kciukiem jego kość policzkową, a potem oblizuje usta; znów schyla się po kolejny pocałunek. Magnus wydycha powietrze przez nos i zaciska dłonie na jego biodrach, przyciągając go bliżej. Znów kusi go językiem i tym razem Łowca jęczy — Magnus liże do środka jego ust, delikatnie, ale pewnie, i kolana Aleca słabną.   
Po chwili grupa ludzi przechodzi korytarzem obok ich pokoju, rozmawiając między sobą, więc Alec i Magnus się rozdzielają, oddychając ciężko. Czar między nimi pryska i Alec zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak wykończony jest — musi to być widoczne na jego twarzy.  
— To był dopiero dzień, co? — Magnus uśmiecha się. Przesuwa dłońmi przez mokre włosy Aleca i Łowca niczym zahipnotyzowany schyla się do jego dotyku. — Jestem pewien, że przerwałem ci przygotowania do snu, więc jeśli wskażesz mi tylko, skąd mogę wziąć koszulkę, pozwolę ci wrócić do swojej rutyny.   
— Och, jasne. — Alec czuje się odrobinę zdezorientowany po pocałunku, jakby wszystkie jego zmysły spowolniły, i mruga kilka razy, odsuwając wzrok od ust Magnus, kiedy przechodzi przez pokój, żeby dać gościowi coś do spania.   
Po tym, jak Alec myje zęby i wciera masło kakaowe we wszystkie swoje blizny po runach, wychodzi z łazienki i znajduje Magnusa przy łóżku; mężczyzna poprawia poduszki i prześcieradła. Na jego twarzy nie ma żadnego makijażu i wygląda _delikatnie_ , co raczej nie jest słowem, którego Alec normalnie by użył do jego opisu. Co ważniejsze, czarna podkoszulka Magnusa praktycznie zwisa z jego ramion — Alec przełyka ciężko — i sięga mu połowy uda, odkrywając jedwabne, różowe bokserki.   
Alec zatrzymuje się, ponieważ Magnus noszący jego ciuchy jest — cóż, nie sądził, że to tak na niego _wpłynie_.   
— Podobają ci się? — szczebiocze Magnus, obracając się wokół własnej osi, żeby lepiej zaprezentować bokserki. — Dobrałem je do koloru włosów.   
Łowca próbuje powiedzieć „tak”, ale jedyne, co się z niego wybywa, to coś w rodzaju chrząknięcia. Przysuwa się bliżej i czuje zapach mięty; Czarownik musiał umyć zęby przy pomocy magii.   
Zastanawia się, co Magnus jeszcze może zrobić ze swoją magią.   
Mężczyzna wydaje z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, kiedy Alec całuje go; roztrzęsiony i pozbawiony kontroli. Upadają na łóżko i Alec przekręca ich tak, że jest na górze. Sięga po rękę Magnusa i ściska ją. Magnus uśmiecha się przy jego ustach — całe jego ciało promieniuje szczęściem, gdy zsuwa ręce w dół pleców Aleca. Ich nogi są nagie i splątane ze sobą, i Alec nie może przejść do porządku dziennego nad czuciem kogoś innego przy swoim ciele. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie mógł się cieszyć czymś takim. Szczególnie z mądrym Czarownikiem, z twardą klatką piersiową, delikatnymi nadgarstkami, owłosionymi nogami i, _och_ , bardzo interesującym wybrzuszeniem, które dociska się do tego Aleca.   
Łowca sapie z otwartymi ustami i Magnus przewraca ich, gdy Alec wciąż się mota w swoich uczuciach. Bycie wciśniętym w materac sprawia, że jego głowa zaczyna wirować; Magnus liże łapczywie jego usta i pstryka palcami. Światła się wyłączają, pogrążając pokój w ciemnościach, a potem usta Magnusa są znów na jego.   
Jakimś cudem, całowanie wydaje się pięć razy brudniejsze w ciemnościach.   
— Sprawiasz, że bardzo ciężko jest mi pójść spać — mamrocze Magnus między jednym pocałunkiem, a drugim. Jego usta zsuwają się w dół linii szczęki Aleca i Łowca jęczy, przyciskając się jeszcze bliżej. Zastanawia się, czy płonące pożądanie w jego brzuchu kiedyś wygaśnie.   
Alec skamle, wyginając plecy, gdy Magnus zaciska usta na jego gardle i zaczyna ssać.   
— Och, mój Boże… _Magnus_ …   
— Jesteś taki nakręcony, Alexandrze.   
— Nie pomagasz za bardzo — wytyka Alec.   
Rozchyla mocniej nogi i Magnus wsuwa się między nie, sprawiając, że obaj jęczą. Jednak, nim mogą kontynuować, Alec ziewa; zawstydzony, natychmiast dociska dłoń do ust. Tak wiele razy fantazjował o posiadaniu boskiego faceta w swoim łóżku, a teraz, kiedy wreszcie go ma, nie potrafi utrzymać otwartych oczu. Kurwa.   
— Przepraszam — mamrocze przez dłoń. Zerka spod rzęs na Magnusa, który przygląda mu się z rozczuleniem. — To nie… Jestem naprawdę zmęczony.   
— Sam nie wiem, kochanie, chyba czuje się odrobinę urażony — dokucza Czarownik.   
— Ale ja…   
— Shh, shh, żartuję, przyrzekam — mówi Magnus. Przesuwa dłonią po twarzy Aleca i patrzy na niego przez kilka sekund; jego własna mina jest wyjątkowo łagodna. — Powinniśmy iść spać.   
Delikatnie odciąga rękę Aleca od jego ust i schyla się po ostatni pocałunek — zdaje się być zdeterminowany, żeby ten był słodki i powolny, ponieważ, gdy Alec stara się go pogłębić, odsuwa się. Łowca sapie, obruszony i sfrustrowany, ale wydaje z siebie zadowolony odgłos, gdy Magnus układa się obok niego i przeciąga jego ramię przez swoje ciało, więc teraz są w pozycji na łyżeczkę.   
Leżą tak w ciszy przez jakiś czas, tuląc się. Ale nawet jeśli mózg Aleca jest wykończony, jego serce pędzi jak szalone, ponieważ w _jego łóżku jest Czarownik_. Wzdycha, nie mogąc się zrelaksować, i wciska twarz między ramię a szyję Magnusa.   
Mężczyzna jest taki ciepły. Alec dziwnie się czuje; przesuwa ustami po skórze Magnusa, nie mogąc nad tym zapanować.   
— Mm — wzdycha ten i odchyla mocniej głowę, co Alec odczytuje jako zaproszenie do kontynuacji.   
Alec był na wpół twardy, od kiedy upadli razem na łóżko, więc desperacko stara się nie ocierać o tyłek Magnusa, gdy całuje bok jego szyi. Liże miejsce, gdzie puls jest najbardziej wyczuwalny, po czym kopiuje to, co Czarownik zrobił mu wcześniej, i ssie ciepłą skórę.   
— _Alexandrze_ — mamrocze mężczyzna, dziwnie chrapliwie. — To nie kwalifikuje się jako spanie.   
— Przepraszam — oznajmia Alec, ale wcale nie jest mu przykro. Wszystkie małe rzeczy, które robi z Magnusem są nowe i ekscytujące, i nigdy nie ma dość, chce nauczyć się wszystkiego, co możliwe.   
— Straszliwie potrzebujesz się zrelaksować — szepcze Magnus; wygina plecy i Alec wydycha powietrze, gdy gorąco przepływa przez jego ciało, a kutas jeszcze mocniej twardnieje. — Co powiesz na masaż?   
— Masaż? — powtarza głupio Alec.   
Magnus śmieje się cicho i obraca w jego ramionach. Oczy Czarownika błyszczą w słabym świetle i oddech Aleca utyka mu w gardle; Magnus wygląda pięknie.  
— Masz tutaj jakiś balsam? Normalnie wolę mój jaśminowy olejek, ale został w mieszkaniu.   
Alec oblizuje usta i modli się, żeby nie załamał mu się głos.   
— Mam… masło kakaowe? W łazience?   
— _Idealnie_. — Magnus uśmiecha się, pstrykając palcami.   
— Nie musisz — mamrocze Alec, gdy mężczyzna popycha go na brzuch. Momentalnie wtula się w poduszki i relaksuje na łóżku; czuje, jak osiada na nim ciepły, łagodny spokój, gdy Magnus wspina się na jego ciało i siada na tyle jego ud. Jęczy radośnie, gdy waga mężczyzny dociska jego kutasa do materaca. — Mmm…   
— To w porządku, jeśli zdejmę ci koszulkę, kochanie? — pyta Magnus, a jego głos pieści zmysły Aleca.   
— Mhm — mamrocze Alec. Słyszy kolejne pstryknięcie i nagle jest bez koszulki; powietrze jest chłodne przy jego wyeksponowanej skórze, ale ciało szybko zaczyna się rozgrzewać, gdy Łowca wierci się i odkrywa, że waga Magnusa przytrzymuje go pewnie w miejscu.   
Robi mu się nawet goręcej, gdy uświadamia sobie, że ma na sobie tylko bokserki. Wydaje z siebie cichy odgłos i bezmyślnie ociera się o materac, czując się przytłoczonym, a Magnus nawet go jeszcze nie dotknął.   
Oddech Czarownika się urywa.   
— Jesteś taki spięty, Alexandrze.   
Alec porusza ramionami i próbuje się ułożyć, czując gotujące się w nim oczekiwanie. Jęczy w poduszkę na pierwszy dotyk gładkich, słodko pachnących dłoni Magnusa, które przesuwają się po jego łopatkach.   
Czuje się, jakby wtapiał się w łóżko; jego mięśnie są w słodkiej agonii, gdy palce mężczyzny wpijają się w czułe miejsca, aby popracować nad ich rozluźnieniem. Jego kutas podskakuje przy materacu, kiedy ciepła magia Magnusa zaczyna przepływać przez jego ciało.   
Kiedy Czarownik przesuwa dłonie w szerokich kręgach, naciskając podstawą dłoni w dół, Alec łapie w pięści prześcieradła i przygryza poduszkę.   
— Nie rób tego — beszta go Magnus. — Staram się pomóc ci się zrelaksować, a nie zniszczyć prześcieradła.   
— Muszę, to wszystko… — mamrocze Alec, znów pchając biodrami w materac. — Co ty w ogóle _robisz_ , myślałem, że to miał być masaż.   
— To jest masaż — informuje go mężczyzna, pocierając kciukami jego skórę.   
Alec syczy, a potem znów jęczy.   
— Widziałem, jak ludzie są masowani po treningu i oni nigdy… nikt nigdy…   
— Cóż, mam _nadzieję_ , że Nocni Łowcy nie masują nikogo w ten sposób w miejscu publicznym — mruczy Magnus, strategicznie poruszając biodrami. Alec prawie krztusi się swoim językiem, czując twardy nacisk penisa na swoim tyłku.   
Nie miał pojęcia, że _erotyczne masaże_ w ogóle istnieją. Jęczy głośno w poduszkę i próbuje się zrelaksować; fale przyjemności przepływają przez niego, gdy Magnus wpompowuje swoją magię w jego spięte mięśnie.   
Czas rozpływa się i powoli muska Aleca, niczym masło kakaowe, które Magnus wmasowuje mu w skórę. Poduszka robi się coraz bardziej mokra między jego zębami i Alec skamle, złapany w czar Magnusa.   
— Czuje się tak dobrze — mamrocze.   
— Cieszę się — szepcze Magnus. — Bogowie, jesteś bez skazy.   
Alec wierci się. Nie wie, co zrobić z tymi wszystkimi komplementami, które prawi mu mężczyzna — głównie dlatego, że nie czuje, aby na nie zasługiwał. Był okropny dla Magnusa, od kiedy tylko się poznali, a w zamian Czarownik był dla niego delikatny i cierpliwy. Alec jest młody, ale wie, że nigdy nie spotka nikogo takiego jak Magnus.   
Poczucie winy przygniata go nagle, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Magnus wciąż tutaj jest.   
— Co się dzieje? — pyta Magnus, spowalniając ruchy rąk. — Robiliśmy świetny postęp, aż…   
— Magnus — sapie Alec. Spogląda przez ramię i sięga dłońmi do tyłu, szukając jakiegoś zapewnienia. — Możesz… pocałuj mnie, proszę, chodź tutaj.   
Mężczyzna nie mówi nic; po prostu łapie jego dłoń i pochyla się, całując go głęboko. Dając, zawsze dając. A Alec tylko bierze, bierze i bierze.   
Jednak w ten sposób czuje się lepiej, mniej na widoku i bardziej zaangażowany, gdy wygina mocniej szyję, aby oddać pocałunek. Druga z rąk Magnusa znajduje się na jego biodrze, kciuk kreśli kręgi na skórze, i Alec wypycha biodra, ponieważ teraz nie jest przygniatany do materaca.   
Magnus jęczy przy jego wargach i to cholernie _cudowne_. Alec chce zrobić dla niego wszystko, zaczynając od położenia dłoni na kutasie, który czuje przy swoim tyłku.   
— Wiesz, co jest jeszcze dobre na pozbycie się napięcia? — mamrocze przy ustach mężczyzny.   
Magnus chichocze.   
— Jestem pewien, że tak.   
Liże ucho Aleca, gdy w tym samym czasie jego palce wślizgują się za pasek bokserek Łowcy. Alec miał plan, naprawdę, ale w chwili, gdy czuje palce Magnusa na wrażliwej skórze, jego mózg się wyłącza.   
— _Proszę_ — sapie.   
— Czego potrzebujesz, Alexandrze? — pyta mężczyzna.   
— Wszystkiego — mówi Alec. — Ja po prostu… ty.   
Magnus całuje go, znów się uśmiechając, nim odchyla się i zabiera ręce. Jednak nim Alec może zacząć panikować na dobre, te powracają w dole jego pleców; śliskie od balsamu i poruszające się w dół.   
— Jesteś pewien, że…   
— Proszęproszęproszę — wcina się Alec; gęsia skórka pojawia się wszędzie, gdzie dotyka go Magnus.   
Z pstryknięciem palców Magnusa, bokserki Aleca znikają; ten jęczy w poduszkę i wierci się, gdy mężczyzna zsuwa się w dół, aby ułatwić sobie dostęp. Zastanawia się, co Magnus zamierza zrobić, czy wsunie w niego palce — Alec już to robił kilka razy sam sobie i czuł się naprawdę dobrze, więc może sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak będzie się czuł, gdy zrobi to Magnus.   
— Unieś odrobinę biodra — mówi Magnus. Jego głos stał się _ochrypły_ , co sprawia, że Alec drży, wykonując polecenie. — Jesteś… — Zsuwa jeden palec w dół i Alec przygryza poduszkę, żeby utrzymać ciało w bezruchu. — Nie jestem pewny, czy w angielskim znajduje się słowo, które odpowiednio opisze twoje piękno.   
— A inne języki? — mamrocze Alec. Stara się skupić myśli, ale palce mężczyzny są cale od miejsca, gdzie ich najbardziej potrzebuje.   
Czarownik chichocze.   
— Zdecydowanie. — Mruczy coś w nieznanym Alecowi języku, gdy łapie go za pośladki i rozchyla je na boki. Łowca rumieni się mocno i chowa twarz w poduszce. Nie może przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatni brał oddech.   
Kiedy palec zaczyna kreślić koła na jego wejściu, Alec skamle.   
— Robiłeś to już kiedyś sam sobie? — pyta Magnus cierpliwie. Alec potakuje i mężczyzna wydaje z siebie niski odgłos. — To jest zdecydowanie przyjemny obraz. Um.   
Alec puszy się odrobinę, czując, że ma małą przewagę, nawet jeśli leży twarzą do dołu, z erekcją wciśniętą w materac i z niecierpliwością czeka na palce Czarownika.   
— Mogę ci kiedyś pokazać.   
— Och, zdecydowanie tak. — Magnus wciska palec do środka i Alec sapie. — Teraz wyobrażam sobie, jak ujeżdżasz własne palce w moim łóżku. Mam czarne prześcieradła, które wyglądałyby cudownie na tle twojej skóry.   
— O, mój Boże — jęczy Alec, śliniąc się na poduszkę, gdy Magnus wsuwa palec aż do samego kłykcia. — Och, kurwa…   
— To dużo bardziej przyjemne, gdy ktoś robi to za ciebie, prawda — kontynuuje Czarownik. Wysuwa palec do połowy i znów go wciska do środka. — Mniej boli nadgarstek i zdecydowanie łatwiej znaleźć ten cudowny punkt…   
Całe ciało Aleca podrywa się, gdy Magnus zgina palec i uderza w jego prostatę przy pierwszej próbie; wykrzykuje przekleństwo, nim jego ciało przetrawia całą przyjemność.   
— _Magnus_.   
— _Dużo_ prościej — ciągnie mężczyzna, a ochrypły głos jest jedyną wskazówką, że to jakoś na niego wpływa. To nakręca Aleca bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać, a jego kutas ocieka już spermą; Magnus cały czas powtarza okrężne ruchy na jego prostacie.   
Uczucie jest niesamowite, ale balsam nie zostaje śliski zbyt długo i to przypomina Alecowi chwile, gdy próbował pieprzyć się palcami pod prysznicem, bez pomocy żadnego nawilżenia, nim odkrył cudowność żeli do seksu analnego. Jednak pieczenie jest tak dobre, że nie potrafi nawet narzekać. Mimo tego zbiera się do zasugerowania, żeby Magnus przywołał lubrykant z łazienki, ale wtedy mężczyzna pochyla się i _liże wejście Aleca wokół swojego palca_.   
— _Magnus_ , co ty… och, na _Anioła_ — płacze Alec, zupełnie nieprzygotowany na gorący, mokry kontrast języka Magnusa w porównaniu do jego palca.   
Jest nawet bardziej nieprzygotowany na to, że Magnus wciska w niego jednocześnie język i palec.   
— Hmm — jęczy w poduszkę, wypychając bezwstydnie biodra.   
Magnus mruczy i wciska palce głębiej, rozciągając Aleca — Łowca wbija paznokcie w swoją dłoń tak mocno, że to _boli_. Chce rozchylić nogi, wypchnąć tyłek i pokazać Magnusowi jak bardzo to kocha, ponieważ już dawno zapomniał o wstydzie, ale jego myśli i głowa są puste. Jedyne, co wie, to _Magnus_.   
Alec czuje, jak mężczyzna się odsuwa, zastępując swój język dwoma palcami i kiedy je zgina, Alec kuli się i błaga o więcej, sięgając w tył na ślepo i szukając czegoś, co może złapać. Kończy na ramieniu Czarownika, który pochylił się, aby móc składać pocałunki na jego kręgosłupie.   
— Podoba ci się to?   
— _Tak_ — syczy Alec.   
Magnus uśmiecha się przy jego skórze.   
— Powiedz mi, Alexandrze.   
Co on mógłby w ogóle powiedzieć? Mózg Aleca wybuchł.   
— Kurwa…   
— Chcesz kolejny palec? — pyta Magnus, pieprząc go w szalonym rytmie. Alec potakuje i wypycha mocniej tyłek. — Ale twój głos jest teraz taki cudowny i głęboki.  
Wciska palce głęboko i zgina je, sprawiając, że Łowca skamle.   
— Chcę więcej, kolejny, _proszę_.   
— Mmm. — Magnus przysuwa się i dodaje kolejny palec; piecze przez kilka sekund, ale te zginają się w nim, szybko wysyłając przez jego ciało fale przyjemności. — Wiesz, że seks jest najstarszą formą magii? Jednak nigdy nie zaszkodzi dodać czegoś ekstra.   
Uda Aleca zaczynają się trząść. Magnus ledwie porusza ręką, a jego kutas i tak ocieka spermą, ciepłą i mokrą, na jego własny brzuch. Sapie i stara się nie wydawać zbyt wielu dźwięków, gdy Magnus ściska jego biodro i naprawdę zaczyna go pieprzyć.   
— Dziękujędziękujędziękuję — paple Alec, zaciskając powieki, i przygryza dolną wargę.   
— Hmm? Za co?   
Tak bardzo kocha głos Magnusa; jest jak jedwab.   
— Za wszystko.   
Mężczyzna składa drobne pocałunki w dole jego pleców, a potem — uczucie jest takie, jakby robił malinkę na każdym z pośladków Aleca — _kurwa_. Alec chce się odsunąć od tego lekkiego bólu, kiedy nagle Magnus pociera jego prostatę i wszystko obraca się w przyjemność; zaciska dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny.   
Po tym, mimo tego, że jedna dłoń Magnusa jest na jego biodrze, a palce drugiej go pieprzą, coś, co przypomina mokrą, ciepłą rękę zaciska się wokół jego ociekającego kutasa.   
— Och, _kurwa_ — sapie Alec, a jego całe ciało drży. — Ohhh, kurwa…   
Magnus nie mówi nic, po prostu gryzie malinkę, którą zostawił wcześniej i z powrotem przesuwa językiem po wejściu Aleca i wokół swoich palców. Łowca wierci się i ponownie przeklina, szlochając w poduszkę i wpychając się w niewidzialną dłoń. Jest coraz bliżej dojścia i to zdaje się zbyt szybko, nie chce, żeby to się skończyło, nigdy nie chce, żeby to…   
— Magnus, ja… jestem tak… proszę…   
Magnus nie przestaje lizać jego wejścia, ale wysyła wzdłuż jego ciała impuls magii, pozwalając mu czuć, że wciąż jest z nim, i Alec wbija tak mocno paznokcie w jego ramię, że zaraz przebije skórę. Czuje się, jakby nie mógł oddychać, że w jego ciele nie ma miejsca na nic innego oprócz palców Magnusa i paraliżującej przyjemności; zagryza desperacko poduszkę, gdy zaczyna czuć, że przekracza granicę.   
— Magnus.   
Drży i wpycha się w magiczną dłoń Czarownika — sperma wylewa się z jego kutasa w oszałamiających falach, które sprawiają, że widzi gwiazdy. Mężczyzna przytrzymuje go w miejscu i _wciąż liże skórę wokół palców_ , przeciągając wszystko do momentu, gdzie ramiona Aleca robią się wiotkie i ten opada bezwładnie na materac, szlochając i będąc tak szczęśliwym, że mógłby odlecieć.   
Ledwie dostrzega, gdy mężczyzna odsuwa się; całe ciało go mrowi.   
— Bogowie, wyglądasz… obróć się, spójrz na mnie, aniele…   
Alec zerka przez ramię, mrugając szybko, aby odgonić łzy i nadal drżąc widzi, że kutas Magnusa jest na wierzchu, a ten obciąga sobie szybko, wciskając zęby w dolną wargę. Sapie, zdając sobie sprawę, że Magnus trzepie sobie do tego, jaki widok Alec teraz przedstawia, i pręży plecy, nadstawiając się. Wciąż nie potrafi odnaleźć swojego głosu.   
Oczy Magnusa są tak intensywne, że Alec nie potrafi spojrzeć w bok, i kiedy Czarownik jęczy i zaczyna dochodzić, te zmieniają kolor na żółty, błyszcząc, jak te kocie w ciemnościach. Łowca uświadamia sobie, że oczy Magnusa tak wyglądają bez czaru kryjącego. Są _piękne_.   
Kiedy obaj się uspokajają, a Alec jest cały pokryty spermą, ten nagle odczuwa przemożną chęć przytulenia. Zaczyna odwracać się na plecy i wzdycha z ulgą, kiedy Magnus czyści cały bałagan leniwym skrętem nadgarstka.   
— Magnus — mówi Alec, jego głos odrobinę zachrypnięty; wyciąga ramiona.   
— Wiedziałeś, że jesteś pierwszym Nocnym Łowcą, u którego widać, że płynie w nim anielska krew? — pyta go Magnus, opadając w jego uścisk.   
Alec się rumieni.   
— Nie możesz… nie ma nic, co sprawia, że to jest widoczne.   
— U ciebie jest, jestem pewien — informuje go mężczyzna, głaszcząc jego poplątane włosy. — Szczególnie teraz.   
Twarz Aleca jest gorąca z zawstydzenia, więc chowa ją w szyi Magnusa — zmęczenie w końcu go dopada.   
— Nawet nie chce wiedzieć, która jest godzina.   
Magnus się śmieje.   
— Przynajmniej będziesz dobrze spał.   
— Mhm — wzdycha Alec, przytulając się do niego mocniej i zamykając oczy. — Dziękuję.   
— Nie musisz tego powtarzać, Alexandrze — mówi Magnus. — Sprawianie, że jesteś szczęśliwy, uszczęśliwia mnie.   
Alec przytula go mocno.   
— Śpij dobrze, mój aniele.

xxx

Następnego ranka Jace używa swojej stele, żeby odblokować runy Aleca na drzwiach sypialni i widzi więcej, niż powinien, ale Alec jest zbyt szczęśliwy, aby czuć coś innego niż satysfakcję. Z pewnością nie odczuwa żadnego wstydu — niczego, poza szczęściem i twarzą pełną pofarbowanych na różowo włosów.


End file.
